Benching Them Chillens
by Krackaroo21
Summary: During a regular afternoon of weight lifting, Captain Falcon and Little Mac got to inventing new ways to working out. They started to bench the younger fighters for the fun of it. Then Samus got involved and later a very self-conscious Mega Man. I own nothing but this work. Btw this is very unserious!


**Hello! How are you?**

 **The weirdest idea struck me a while ago. Here it is! This piece of writing is unserious, so don't take it as my actual interpretation of smash brothers. Please. But if you feel like helping me out by reviewing somethings, please check out my other works! Thanks!**

 **Also, shout out to darksymphony777 for a youtube review. Thanks, dude, you make the world go 'round! Make sure to check his awesome review channel on youtube.**

 **Enjoy this weird idea!**

 **\--E--**

"Okay, that's four!"

Little Mac studied the four children on Captain Falcon's shoulders, sizing up Lucas, Ness, Toon Link, and Bowser junior, "Nah, don't think so. Link's the thinnest so he doesn't count as a full kid."

"Hey, I'm still growing!"

The Captain let the young smashers climb off unto the bench press beds, then walked across the weight lifting room, parting a small crowd. He grabbed a water from a nearby cooler.

A minute later, Samus approached him, "So you've lifted four young ones, huh?"

"Yeah," he wiped his mouth. "Beat that!"

"No. You and Mac need to lift actual weights like we all planned to. I thought you guys said you were serious lifters."

They were supposed to work out this afternoon, but Mac and Falcon spiced up the routine. Since smashers hang around in the weight lifting room, they found enough people to bench with. First it was Olimar, who was confused the whole time, then an arm load of pikmin, but they were all cake. Luigi was next, who cried for Mario the whole time, then Villager, then Diddy Kong. Eventually they got to lifting children, the more willing candidates. It was all the matter of balancing them, they realized.

Captain Falcon drank more water, keeping his guard up to Samus' stare, "Hey, cool it, we have been working out!"

"Doing shrugs with Ness and Lucas on your shoulders isn't working out."

"Well I bet you can't do any of it. Are you ripped enough to lift FIVE chillens?"

She, rather bored of only looking at this performance, humored the idea, arms crossed on her zero suit, "Perhaps... routine does get dull."

That was how she started to bench press Yoshi and Luigi, the man in green who still called out to Mario. She did that while Captain Falcon and Mac asked around the small crowd for more volunteers, for more variety of weights.

"We've lifted all y'all," the Captain said, "but we need more chillens for the ultimate face off. Who's stronger? Me, Mac, or Samus?"

"Samus!" Luigi and Yoshi agreed.

"We'll see..." Mac said and sent Ness and Lucas off for more people.

A quarter of an hour later, while the weightlifters stretched for a final showdown, Ness and Lucas found Mr. Game and Watch, Pikachu, and even a bored Pit and Dark Pit. Once back, Samus was able to bench Ness, Lucas, Pit, and Dark Pit, who pouted the whole time.

"This is so stupid!" Dark Pit fumed, bobbing up and down on the bench press bar, "Why'd I even agree to this?!"

Pit shrugged, "Bored?"

"Daaaang!" Mac rooted for Samus, but plotted who to lift next and make a swift come back. Frankly, it wasn't a matter of who you bench, but how heavy they were and how balanced you were. Perhaps two heavier ones?

Meanwhile, two blue heros strolled in.

"So I heard this lil' lifting contest is gettin' pretty tight," Sonic said, "I think we should place some bets for the heck of it."

Mega Man shook his head, "You know I don't bet zenny."

"Not with money, dude! With lunch! Whoever loses is buyin'."

They entered the crowd, like they fused into it, and watch as Captain Falcon worked on throwing Yoshi, Villager, and Pit over his shoulders. Their butts perched on his shoulders.

"Ha!" Falcon did some shrugs, "I did it! Eat that, Samus!"

"Not a chance," she smiled. Somehow the contest, for as little and unusual as it appeared, was entertaining. More people gathered to spectate. "I'll need the right volunteers to end this contest, of course."

Within the crowd, Ness tapped Mega Man's shoulder. "Hey, Mega! Do you and Sonic wanna volunteer?"

"Wh-what?"

Sonic snickered and walked out to Little Mac, "Sure? I guess I got time."

"Uh," Mega Man shifted uncomfortably, "me too?"

"Yeah, it's actually okay," Ness said. "It's a little weird at first, but it's kinda fun."

"B-but..."

They already pushed him out of the crowd.

"Oh hey," Samus said to Mega Man, while Little Mac lifted Sonic high over his head, "you wanna help me win?"

"I, uh..."

"No way!" Captain Falcon bursted out of the crowd, "I should lift the Blue Bomber first!"

"Get in line, bruh," Mac frowned while Sonic did a pose, "I'm right after Samus."

Mega Man looked back at the crowd, feeling like he was under a spotlight, "I-I don't wanna be pick up very badly. Besides I don't think you could..."

Stoically, Samus bent over to meet his face, "Is that a challenge?"

Before anything else, she hoisted him up in the air like he was a limp cat. Now Mega only saw the crowd's faces and Samus' suit. A blush to his face.

She grunted and shakily lowered him down, "Man, you're heavy!"

"S-sorry..."

"It's perfect for this contest."

Sonic clapped his hands, "Whoo! Wayta be the best dumbell out there!"

After lifting the Hedgehog, Falcon crossed his arms. "He can't be that heavy. If he's anything like Sonic, he should be just fine," Falcon strutted over to pick Mega up, "He's just a kid, after all--OH SNAP!" He dropped him. Metal smacked on concrete.

"Hey, careful!" Samus barked and helped the Robot up. There was a spider-web dent in the floor.

For the rest of the afternoon, Mac, Falcon, and Samus kept trying to lift up Mega Man. The entire time, the Robot was oddly shy. Fiddling his thumbs.

"Darn! He weighs as much as I do!" Little Mac said after his third attempt.

Falcon crossed his sore arms. "I could totally lift him up and some others if I could get them to balance."

It took a while for Samus to figure out the balancing of Mega Man, the coy Mega Man. She took Pit and Dark Pit to sit on one side of a dumbell and Mega to sit on the other. With this, she attempted a squat, a shaky, knee-splitting squat.

"ONE!" With the one squat, She ended the contest. "DID IT!"

"No way." Mac and Falcon gawked.

The crowd awkwardly clapped and dispersed.

Sonic slapped Mega on the back. "Cool, man! You're a good sport for letting them lift ya around 'n' junk."

Mega still fiddled with his thumbs, fiddled the same way he did while sitting on the dumbell. "Uh, thanks."

"Hey, Mega Man," Samus walked up to him, "thanks for helping me, but I'll need more practice if I want to keep those bozos from out lifting me." With that said, she picked him up again and planned to do stairs.

That was how Mega Man was kidnapped.

Sonic couldn't keep his snickers quiet, "Hey, where you goin? I need him back! We're supposed to get chili dogs in a bit!"

 **\--E--**

 **Have a golly good day!**


End file.
